1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to billing telephone calls and, more particularly, to a method and system for billing telephone calls made by a customer from a remote location as if the call were made from the customer""s primary (e.g., home) telephone line.
2. Background
When a subscriber of the Public Switched Telephone Network (xe2x80x9cPSTNxe2x80x9d) desires to make a long-distance telephone call away from his primary residence, he has several options: (1) He may dial the call directly; (2) He may use a wireless (e.g., cellular, PCS) telephone; (3) He may call the customer collect; or (4) He may use a calling card. If the subscriber dials directly, the call will be billed to the telephone line from which the call was placed. This billing situation is usually undesirable since it is unfair for the owner of the line to pay the extra costs associated with long distance telephone calls for the subscriber""s benefit. Similarly, collect calls result in a person other than the subscriber (in this case, the called party) being billed for long-distance charges that they did not themselves incur. While wireless long-distance telephone calls result in the subscriber being billed, the expense of such calls usually does not justify their use. Moreover, many PSTN subscribers simply do not own or lease wireless telephones. Accordingly, the calling card has become the most popular mechanism for remote long-distance telephone calls.
A calling card is little more than a security code issued to a subscriber by a long-distance telephone company. The company issues the code on a plastic card containing the security code and a toll-free access telephone number. When the subscriber wants to make a long-distance telephone call, he dials the toll-free access number which prompts him for the telephone number and security code (which is often a variation). He then enters both numbers and the company connects the call. The long-distance telephone company bills the subscriber monthly for the long-distance calls made during the previous month.
Unfortunately, calling cards are often inconvenient for the user. Due to the large number of digits required for completing the call, it is usually impossible to remember both the toll-free number and the security code. The two numbers may include as many as twenty-four digits. To alleviate this problem, many calling card companies may append a simple four-digit code to the end of the user""s telephone number. This practice, however, creates additional security concerns should the card be lost or stolen.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with long distance telephone calls made from a place other than the caller""s home. In particular, the method and the system of the present invention makes remote long distance telephone calls appear as if they originated in the caller""s home. A caller who makes a long distance telephone call from his office, for example, may simply call his home number and then dial the third party""s number. The call is routed through his home telephone line and connected directly to the called party. This is far more convenient than the use of a calling card in certain situations.
In particular, the method and system of the present invention provisions switches with a terminating attempt (xe2x80x9cTATxe2x80x9d) trigger. The trigger causes a switch to pause in processing and obtain additional information from a service control point (xe2x80x9cSCPxe2x80x9d). When a subscriber selects this long distance billing service, the TAT trigger on the subscriber""s switch is activated. The subscriber may then dial a special access number from a remote location, such as his office or cell phone. This call directly accesses a service control node (xe2x80x9cSCNxe2x80x9d) that requests the caller""s home phone number and destination phone number. When the caller provides this information, the SCN dials a feature access code and provides the caller""s phone number, the destination number, and the calling party number in a message to the switch. The switch detects the feature access code and sends a message to an SCP containing the information provided by the SCN. The SCP detects the feature access code and reassembles the data to replace the calling party field with a special access code. The redirecting party field of the message is populated with the destination number and the called party number is populated with the caller""s home telephone number. This message is sent back to the switch.
The switch then routes the call to the subscriber""s home telephone number. The TAT trigger at the switch servicing the subscriber""s home telephone number causes the switch to pause during processing and send a message to the SCP. The SCP examines the calling party field and sees the special access code. This causes the SCP to examine the redirecting party number and use it to instruct the switch on where the call should be routed.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the subscriber specifies an authorization list of telephone numbers that are authorized to use the billing service. In addition, rather than dialing the special ALDB number. The subscriber dials his home number directly and encounters the TAT trigger. The switch pauses during processing and passes the calling party number to the SCP. The SCP checks its database to determine whether the number is an authorized number. If the number is authorized, the SCP instructs the switch to a play a message requesting the destination telephone number. When the subscriber provides the destination telephone number, the switch routes the call to the number specified by the subscriber. If the number is not authorized, the SCP instructs the switch to connect the call through to the home number. In addition, the subscriber may request that the call go directly through to the home telephone number.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the subscriber may create a destination list containing numbers to which subscribers may call using the service. Each number in the destination list is linked to a number in the subscriber""s authorization list. Thus, multiple parties in the same household may be routed to different numbers depending upon their calling location. As in the previous embodiment, a subscriber dials his home telephone number from an authorized number. The SCP determines that the caller has called from an authorized number and instructs the switch to play a message to the subscriber to determine whether the call should be routed to a number in the destination list or directly to the home. If the caller specifies the first option, the call is routed to the number in the destination list corresponding to the number contained in the subscriber""s authorization list. The call is billed to the home number.
To prevent fraudulent use of the service, the subscriber may specify an exclusive destination list containing an exclusive list of destination numbers. The exclusive destination list may only be changed by the subscriber and may require additional security information, such as a password. The list could not be changed otherwise. When the subscriber dials the home telephone number from an authorized number, the switch recognizes this number and plays a message to the subscriber. The message asks the subscriber if he would like to be routed to a number in the exclusive destination list or routed directly through to the home. When the caller specifies that he would like to be routed to a number in the exclusive list, the call is routed and the subscriber""s home number is billed.
In another embodiment of the present invention, subscribers may create a special password that allows external systems, such as computers, to have long distance charges billed to the subscriber""s home. The subscriber provides the calling number of the system to the carrier and this number is stored. When the system calls the subscriber""s home phone number, the switch recognizes the calling number and requests the password and destination number. The system provides this information and the system confirms the password. If the password is confirmed, the system connects the call to the destination number and the home number is billed.
The method and system of the present invention may be further automated by providing service during certain time intervals. The subscriber specifies certain time intervals during which calls may be billed to the subscriber""s home phone number. This capability may be combined with capabilities described above, such that only certain calling numbers may use the service at the specified times. Thus, this aspect of the present invention provides greater security and fraud protection.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for billing long distance telephone calls made from a remote location as if the calls were made from a subscriber""s home line.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a method and system for billing long distance telephone calls that is easy to use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for billing long distance telephone calls that is economical to the subscriber.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for billing long distance telephone calls that is customizable.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for billing long distance telephone calls that that may be customized differently for different individuals within the same household.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a method and system for billing long distance telephone calls that may be used by external systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and system for billing long distance telephone calls that includes fraud safeguards.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.